


Do You Know What I See?

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Body Worship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Praise Kink, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: “These feet and legs,” he starts, hands digging into the arch, “they move this body. Remember in Greece? When we went to that temple?”Jefferson nods jerkily.“The trap.”Shelly nods. His hands massaging upwards. Finding out that the labyrinth that Daedalus and his son built wasn’t as myth only as first thought was not a pleasant time. The boobytraps that littered the unground portion of the temple were a nightmare. All deadly and vicious. Built by the greatest minds of Greece and it showed. One of the worst times of Shelly’s life. And not just because of the deadly traps but also the Nymph-like women who rubbed herself all over Jefferson.“I knew the history of it but you were the one who got us through it.”





	Do You Know What I See?

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bodyworship

Shelly drops to his knees in front of Jefferson, enjoying the soft sound that slips out of the younger man. At any moment Smolder or Ruby or Mouse could come in. Not that Shelly is worried about that. He’s not going to be doing anything he wouldn’t want them to see. Keeping eye contact with Jefferson, Shelly grabs one of the pilot’s hands. He spreads it open and places kisses on each finger. He nuzzles the palm of the hand.   
  
“I love you.”   
  
He starts to kiss down the wrist. Paying close attention to the little imperfections. The little nicks that come from working on engines and working with tools.   
  
“You think you aren’t smart but these hands say  _ differently _ . These hands help you fly,” he looks up at Jefferson, “these hands that have given me such pleasure. That have stretched me open countless times. They work in time with your brain. I couldn’t read the dashboard of a helicopter  _ and _ fly it at the same time.”   
  
He grabs the other hand giving it the same treatment. Soft little kisses and licking the inside of Jefferson’s wrist. Then he scoots back and grabs a booted foot that he quickly deboots.   
  
“These feet and legs,” he starts, hands digging into the arch, “they move this body. Remember in Greece? When we went to that temple?”   
  


Jefferson nods jerkily. 

  
“The trap.”   
  
Shelly nods. His hands massaging upwards. Finding out that the labyrinth that Daedalus and his son built wasn’t as myth only as first thought was not a pleasant time. The boobytraps that littered the unground portion of the temple were a nightmare. All deadly and vicious. Built by the greatest minds of Greece and it showed. One of the worst times of Shelly’s life. And not just because of the deadly traps but also the Nymph-like women who rubbed herself all over Jefferson.

 

“I knew the history of it but you were the one who got us through it.”   
  
Jefferson smiles shakily. And while Shelly hadn’t meant for this to get sexual as he grabs the left leg he can see the tent before him.   
  
“I don’t think I could have pulled off the moves you did. And that’s not a slight against my body. I could  _ see _ you doing calculations as you moved. As your feet practically danced and at the same time you were giving me and Mouse instructions.”   
  
The body beneath his hands is trembling as he massages his lover. He places a kiss a clothed knee, before standing. He holds out a hand for his lover to grab. Shamelessly enjoys the feel of his lover’s hand in his. Once they are both standing he pulls Jefferson into a kiss. Slow and sweet with just a tease of the tongue. Pulling back he leads the other to their room. The candles are lit and the net to keep mosquitoes out up. Slowly Shelly undresses Jefferson. Taking pleasure in feeling up the proffered skin. The strong shoulders. The lean arms. Lithe torso. Takes pleasure in kissing the pecks and column of Jefferson’s neck. When he takes off the pants and boxers he takes time massaging, licking, kissing the firm thighs and sturdy calves.

  
“You are  _ far _ more than good looks and fantastic margaritas. You have smarts. They may not be ones that give you a doctor in front of your name but that doesn’t make them any less real.”   
  
He pushes the now nude Jefferson onto their bed. He kisses every bit of skin that he can, whispering praise and love as he does. Hands don’t stay idle as he runs them down the sides, tickling and massaging. Worshiping. Everything that Jefferson deserves. Jefferson has his hands in Shelly’s hair, letting out sounds that Shelly wishes were food to eat. Because he could live off of those sounds.

  
“I love your brain. I love your heart. I love your humor,” he tells Jefferson firmly, “and I will tell you that until the day the I die.”   
  
It’s a throwback to what Jefferson told Shelly and the pilot knows it. Eyes flutter as Shelly pepper his cheek.   
  
“I love you too,” Jefferson whispers when Shelly pulls away. The cartographer digs around in their bedside table looking for lube. He may not have started this for sex but he has no problem following the flow.   
  
“Shelly?” Jefferson asks sitting up slightly.   
  
“You were a good boy. Didn’t argue with me while I was talking. I think that deserves a treat.”   
  
Shelly strips, quickly eagerly, pausing to steal kisses and then his own fingers are in his ass. He hisses at the feel of them.

  
“They aren’t as good as yours,” he says stretching himself. It’s probably not as thorough as what Jefferson would have done but seeing that dick standing so proudly at attention is making him hard. With a happy sigh, he sinks himself down. All the way to the hilt.   
  
“Shit. Shelly!”   
  
The worry in Jefferson’s voice is sweet and Shelly leans in for a long kiss.   
  
“Fuck I love your dick.”   
  
He does an experimental bounce. A little rock. Testing the burn, the stretch. Making sure it’s not too much for him to handle.

  
“I got lucky. You’re perfect in every way. You’re kind. Sweet. Smart. Loyal. And you’re eyes,” he’s rocking as he talks words broken up by gasps and moans, “the way they light up when you’re excited...”   
  
He groans, back arching, head thrown back. Jefferson’s hands are all over him. Holding his thighs, his hips, his ass. Grabbing what he can and there is plenty for him to grab.   
  
“God you fill me up so good. So good.”   
  
He isn’t one for dirty talking. At least he wasn’t before his Seaplane. His Jefferson. But now the thought of never telling his younger lover how much he loves everything about him? It seems like the greatest tragedy.   
  
“So close. So close already.”   
  
The hands that never seemed to settle grab a hip and his dick. Slow motions up and down. Twisting. Flicking. His body shudders, jiggles, and he comes messily. A few more bounces as he brings Jefferson over the edge as well.   
  
“Never doubt your worth, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
